


Take a Break

by Anndalchahal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, D/s undertones, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluffy Femslash, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute femslash with some D/s undertones to remind you that you should <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZCkko_t_rs">Take a Break</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

Hermione sat crouched over a notebook, her furious scribbling only interrupted as she glanced up at one of the half-dozen books she had sprawled across her desk. She wasn’t sure how long she had been working for, as she heard Luna come through the door.

“Good evening, lovely.” Luna said sweetly, putting her bag down as she came into the living room.

“Hmm?” Hermione mumbled, turning around to look up. “O-Oh, yes, hi.”

Luna planted a kiss on the top of Hermione’s head, glancing down at her work. “Busy day?”

Hermione nodded in reply, slinking back in her chair.

“Take a break,” Luna said sweetly, as she started to gently stroke Hermione’s hair.

“B-but-” Hermione tailed off.

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfy.”

 

Hermione stood up, throwing her arms around Luna as soon as she can and squeezing her tight. “I’m so sorry.” She said faintly, her voice muffled as she buried her face in Luna’s shoulder.

“It’s all okay sweetie,” Luna replied quietly, holding her close. “Take as long as you need.”

 

It took them a few minutes, but the two of them were soon cuddled up on the sofa. Luna perched on the edge with her girlfriend’s head in her lap, holding her with one hand wrapped around her chest, as she slowly worked the other through her hair.

Hermione whimpered gently, a small smile emerging as she let all her thoughts of working drift away from her.

“In a minute I’ll get you something to eat and run you a bath, okay?”

“Yes, please.” Hermione replied softly, her eyes starting to close as she sunk further into Luna’s embrace. “In a minute.”


End file.
